MIEDO
by Hagen Anfallen Sixx
Summary: Durante mucho tiempo Dean nunca ha tenido miedo ¿entonces de donde vienen todos estos nuevos temores? AMBROLLINS (mi primera historia aquí)


Miedo

Pase buena parte de mi vida creyendo que no había nada a lo que le pudiera tener miedo, yo era bastante, era el más fuerte, era completamente capaz de comerme el mundo yo solo…y entonces llegó él a mi vida con su hermosa sonrisa y ese cuerpo moreno que forma parte de mis sueños y de mis días, me enamore de él como un idiota quizás.

Tomé entre mis brazos el cuerpo de Seth cada tarde y acuné entre mis manos su cara para unir mis labios con los suyos a partir del día en que deje mi primer miedo: ser rechazado por él. Seth me aceptó cuando le conté en gritos sobre mis sentimientos por él, él se rio tan fuerte que me dolieron los oídos y me besó los labios con tal pasión que el miedo y el dolor se fue.

Después de ese día llego mi segundo miedo: no ser bastante, no poder ser suficiente para hacer que Seth fuera feliz conmigo, él es como un niño, siempre jugando y sorprendiéndose de cosas, siempre sonriendo ante las cosas nuevas de la vida, retando al mundo; yo vivo con miedo constante a lo diferente, a lo nuevo… a los cambios y él me obligó a andar a su lado rumbo a nuevas metas y nuevos sueños, me hizo bajar el consumo de cigarrillos al tiempo en que el consumo de condones aumentaba.

Seth me sonreía cada mañana y me daba un beso, "anoche fue increíble" dijo la primera mañana y mi segundo miedo se esfumó de mi cuerpo, al fin pude respirar libremente de nuevo, lo tomé entre mis brazos y lo besé un millón de veces, él ríe en mi oído y amo eso, amo saber que somos felices…aún después de toda una vida de caos lo tengo a él, aún después del día más trágico de todos…lo tengo a él…y él me tiene a mí también. Y yo sé, tan bien como él sabe que nada más es necesario…nada más es importante.

Esa noche lo sujeté contra mi cuerpo una vez más y él sentado cobre mis piernas en la cama gimió contra mi oído mientras apretaba mis hombros con fuerza y yo me derramaba en su interior... amaba llegar al orgasmo entre sus brazos…amaba todo de él. Nos quedamos quietos recuperando aire después de eso y me quité el condón con cuidado para sujetarlo contra mi pecho y recostarnos.

Seth se acomodó en mi pecho jugando con el bello que yo había dejado crecer, a él le gustaba, así que no lo depilaba, levantó la vista y yo lo besé mientras se aferraba de mi cabello y yo del suyo, nuestras lenguas jugaron una con la otra frotándose con deseo como si desearan hacerse una, nos separamos despacio y él me miró.

Dean… te amo – dijo sonriendo

Te amo también, _babyboy_ – dije yo y lo estrujé antes de quedar dormido con él a mi lado

Por la mañana despierto solo, sé que él se ha marchado a casa y eso me aterra, me aterra el simple hecho de tenerlo lejos, de no saber cómo llegó a casa…de que este solo y si me necesita no pueda encontrarme así que deslizo mi mano a toda velocidad hasta la mesa de noche y tomo mi celular sintiendo como vuelve mi alma al cuerpo al encontrar su mensaje diciendo que está bien, que tenía que ir a entrenar…que me ama. Me desplomo mirando al techo, soy la persona más afortunada del mundo pero aún tengo miedo…miedo del momento en que este secreto no pueda ser contenido en las paredes de mi departamento o el suyo y tengamos que gritarlo al mundo, miedo por el empleo que amo y miedo de los amigos que me hacen sonreír…miedo de perderlos…y aún con todo el miedo no es tan grande al saber que podría perderlo todo en esta vida…todo en lo absoluto y quedar en la calle…pero aún tendría a Seth para mí y su sonrisa para iluminar mis días, mis mañanas y cada segundo de mi vida.

Ese sujeto es el amor de mi vida y lo sé bien…y aunque otra cosa a la que temo es a perderlo…sé que él está aún más asustado por ello…lo supe bien esa noche cuando me miró hablar con unas cuantas divas, yo estaba solo hablando, realmente no estaba intentando nada, si lo hubiera estado haciendo quizás Seth me habría castrado; yo solo hablaba y él cruzó el pasillo, me miró con tal expresión que cuando mis ojos se unieron a los suyos sentí miedo de haberlo herido y salí corriendo, él también corrió y tras de que nos gritáramos las razones de nuestro comportamiento en medio de una pelea de novios acabamos hechos un ovillo contra el piso llorando uno en los brazos del otro…él dijo que si me perdía iba a matarme, a matar a cualquiera entre nosotros y luego iba a llorar hasta morir…lo besé, era infantil y sé que Seth no puede matar ni un ratón…pero si puede llorar hasta morir y lo hace cada vez que se siente inseguro sobre mi…llora mucho por mí y eso me hace tener miedo de dejarlo solo…sé que me necesita tanto como lo necesito pero vivir juntos no es opción hasta que no superemos el miedo de decirle al mundo que estamos juntos.

Y a pesar de todos los miedos que me ocasiona estar en una relación con Seth Rollins…yo, Dean Ambrose no estaba preparado para el miedo más grande de mi vida.

Era una batalla, ni siquiera era la gran cosa, solo era entrar, golpear a algunos cuantos, rescatar a quien estaba siendo atacado y después de eso podríamos volver a casa a comernos a besos pero no sé qué fue lo que salió mal, estábamos peleando, yo golpeaba a un sujeto en el pecho contra el esquinero y Seth rebotó en la cuerda a mi lado, supe que iba a hacer un lance pero no me preocupó eso… lo miré con el rabillo del ojo y después lo perdí de vista.

Yo seguí peleando con fuerza y entonces escuché que Roman me llamaba a gritos, que estaba preocupado…miré como Roman tomaba a Seth en su espalda y salía de ahí, no entre las filas si no por la usual entrada al cuadrilátero, corrí tras él y mi novio y mientras lo hacía solo podía ver el camino de sangre que se formaba en el piso…Seth estaba herido.

Me detuve a medio camino y me giré para fijarme en el sujeto con quien Seth estaba peleando, no se veía preocupado quizás por estar demente pero pese a eso…yo también estaba demente y nadie se mete con las cosas que amo….y bien, volví allá y pelee con el sujeto hasta que nos abrimos la carne y la sangre fluyo, la audiencia estaba enloquecida y yo estaba al fin saciado al ver a aquel tipo en el piso sangrando sin poder mover un solo musculo más, me sentí orgulloso y corrí a enfermería solo para ver a Roman dando vueltas de un lado al otro de la puerta.

¿Cómo está? – pregunté asustado de todo y de nada a la vez pues sabía que Sethie era rudo

No muy bien, quedó inconsciente y se abrió la frente, se golpeó con la escalera de una manera increíble… - dijo Roman mientras me miraba

El suelo bajo mis pies se abrió…él…me lancé contra la puerta y ni siquiera Roman pudo detenerme de abrirla para ver a Seth… y ahí estaba él mientras le ponían algunas grapas en la cabeza, me acerque a su lado en silencio, le tomé la mano y comencé a llorar. Supongo que nunca has tenido un real miedo al que es perder a alguien para siempre, quizás en él fondo yo sabía que él iba a estar bien pero aun así el pánico corrió por mis venas llenando mis ojos de lágrimas, nada importaba si tenía a Seth…y si no lo tenía tampoco lo hacía porque sin Seth la vida ya no sería vida y entonces entendí porque lloraba tanto por mi…siempre preocupado de que estuviera muy ebrio por las calles, siempre asustado de que me buscaran pelea por ahí, preocupado de que me encontrara a mi padre, de que nunca volviera a su lado, de que alguien más tuviera mi corazón, de que la gente no nos dejara amarnos…preocupado de muerte por todo lo que yo me preocupaba y entonces…solo entonces supe que no me importaba gritar al mundo que lo amaba…¡lo haría ahora! Solo lo necesitaba a él.

Pronto sentí su mano acariciando mi mejilla y sus ojos entre abiertos.

Me estás babeando, Moxley… - dijo en un susurro y sentí…que ese era el hombre que amaba, al carajo todo el resto, lo besé dejando mudos a los presentes y el mundo se volvió nada a nuestro alrededor.


End file.
